


Hope You're Alright

by Preludian_Staves



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: I miss you, dearest, and hope that you're well.





	Hope You're Alright

I don’t know if you remember any more of how we had first met in those days before the arrival of the Hiss. We’d met when I had taken a break and was moving mail between the division sections within the Old House and bumped into each other by accident.

I remember the softness of your smile as you helped me gather up the mail and files that had fallen to the floor in our collision. I was so happy when you agreed to have coffee with me and later meet up after work to see where things went.

I hope you’re well and weren’t one of the people taken by the Hiss.

I promise to come looking for you when it’s safe again.


End file.
